


Colorblind

by i605



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:50:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1488760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i605/pseuds/i605





	1. THE BEGINNING OF THE STORY

# 

**IN THE POLICE STATION**

　　“嘿！你们俩个认识？”Hap看起来很高兴，根本不像一个有着性命之忧的“人”。

　　“我们见过。”Monroe努力让自己听起来很平静。

　　“噢？真的？在哪？派对还是别处？等等，不会是你重操旧业被捕了吧？”Hap喋喋不休，没有发现Monroe脸上的不悦。

　　“好了，该走了，快点！”Monroe一把抓过Hap往外拉，Nick则跟Hank去了别处。

　　“说真的，伙计，你是怎么跟警察打上交道的？”两个人离开了警局，天色也渐渐暗了下来。

　　“我们只是朋友。”Monroe一字一句，确保Hap明白自己现在没心情开玩笑。

　　“朋友？Edward ，你可不是那种会有朋友的人...”

　　Monroe没有心情搭理他。街道很喧嚣，充斥着各种嘈杂的声音，各种刺鼻的味道。他原本平静，规律的生活彻底被半路冒出的格林打乱了。起初他还庆幸这个格林是多么的与众不同以至于他不用为性命担忧，但现在，他宁愿自己当初遇到的是一位冷血的格林，可以让他一死了之，而不是像现在这样——

　　嘀————

　　“Watch out, man! don't get yourself killed before I die! ”Hap嘲笑着差点被车撞到的Monroe。

　　“Stop laughing! ”Monroe加快了步子往家走，想把格林的事甩得越远越好。

**MONROE'S HOUSE ·NIGHT**

　　Monroe在跟Hap念叨家里的规矩，脸色很难看。

　　“听着，老兄”Hap把Monroe的注意力吸引过来，“我知道这对你来说很不方便，我也是。所以如果你想我离开，只需直说，没关系的，我可以马上走人。”

　　Monroe怔了一下，发现Hap好像误解自己了。“Hap，你可以留下。” 

　　Monroe感觉很糟，他甚至都想直接瘫在地上不再动弹。他和Nick...哦...这真是狼人的耻辱...有的时候他真想承认自己就是个异类，是个叛徒，然后光明正大的告诉Nick自己的想法...哦...该死！一堆破事！

　　——摩托声——

　　“发生了什么？”Hap问。  
　　“不知道，出去看看！”

　　刚拉开大门，Monroe就看见Nick躺在草地上，似乎正受到别人的攻击，而且很明显他并不占上风。

　　“不不不不不！别伤害他！”真是要命，Nick为什么会在这？更要命的是Angelina也在这！

　　“你来这做什么？”Monroe从来没想过自己还会再见到Angelina。

　　“保护我哥哥。”

　　“还有前男友！”Hap插嘴道。

　　“前任...老黄历了！”Monroe赶忙接道，然后甩给Hap一个大白眼。

　　Monroe偷偷瞄着Nick，他看起来...有些迷茫？

　　三个狼人和一个格林共处一室，这可不是什么有趣的场景。整个夜晚突然变得热闹又戏剧。不过Monroe并不觉得奇怪，这样的日子也已经不是第一天了。每次都是热热闹闹的解决案子，然后一切又回归平静，直到大门再一次被Nick叩响。

　　Nick走了，Hap已经打起了鼾声。

　　“我可以杀了那个格林！”Angelina很不解。

　　“他也可以杀了你！”

　　“哪个会让你更伤心？”Angelina的问题正中Monroe的下怀。

　　Monroe岔开了话题，也许...也许答案会让Angelina更伤心...

　　Angelina是一个纯纯脆脆的狼人，一个聪明的狼人，而现在她正质疑着Monroe。她灌给Monroe一口酒，然后一遍遍地跟他重复着野性的美好，似乎想要把他洗脑，把他重新拉回狼人的队伍。Monroe自然不喜欢那样，只是...他已经搞不清自己是什么，该怎样了。

　　“你去哪？”Angelina拔腿跑了，而Monroe还没反应过来。

　　“跟上！这么美的夜晚应该在林间奔跑，如果你还跑的动的话。”

　　Monroe眼睛一红，追了出去。

**IN THE WOODS**

　　又是这片树林，这片最初将他和Nick联系到一起的树林。

　　Monroe奔跑着，被酒精灼热的脸迎着风，分不出来到底是热还是冷。渐渐的，只觉得意识与肢体分离，身体不在受自己的控制。

　　恍惚中，他扑到Angelina身上，吻着她的唇，捏着她的乳房。突然Angelina从他的身下抽了出去，用锐利的爪子勾住一只兔子。可怜的兔子...她一口咬破兔子的喉咙，他也凑了上去，用嘴接住流出的血。两个人撕扯着残肉，然后滚到了一起，脱光了衣服，伴着血液的腥甜，开始做爱。


	2. WHO'S PROBLEM

**MONROE'S HOUSE**

　　“No No No No!”Angelina大叫着。

　　Hap身中四枪，死亡。

　　“你去哪了？”

　　“街对面的公园...”Monroe还没反应过来发生的一切。

　　Angelina的怒火再一次被点燃，Nick又愁于案子的进展。而Monroe...他还是觉得糟透了。刚刚醒酒的脑袋反应还很迟钝，他嗅到了兔血的味道，还有Angelina的气味...

　　“Oh shit!”他意识到自己昨晚太过火了。他看到了Nick听到“兔子”时脸上的笑意，多么格林的微笑！尽管他没有多说什么，但Monroe的脑子里总是一边一边重播着Nick训斥他的情景。

 **MONROE'S HOUSE·AFTERNOON**

　　"Monroe，是我Nick！开门！"

　　Monroe放下手中的酒杯，非常不情愿地往门的方向蹭过去，“我是不是应该给你一把钥匙？”

　　果不其然，他是为了Angelina的事来的。显然他已经猜测出Monroe知道她的动向，他也知道Monroe不会告诉他，但他还是一遍一遍的质问着。

　　“你还爱着她，对吧？”Nick平静下语气，问道。

　　“不，我不爱了...曾经有一刹那我以为，也许...直到我醒来发现自己生吃了兔子...我不怀念那些日子...”Monroe似乎看到Nick叹了一口气。

　　有些事情越不愿意提及，在脑海里就越明晰。Monroe想借着这个机会把那些问题说个清楚，但现在似乎不是个好时机。他现在只想让一切都停下来，让Angelina的报仇停下来，让警局的案子停下来，让格林的追杀停下来，好给自己一个时间，解决一些必须解决的问题。

　　“我也想让那个猪人死掉，你懂吗？我费尽了全部自制力才没去帮她。所以，你要么留下来陪我喝一杯，要么滚蛋！”只有Monroe此刻才最清楚自己是多么希望Nick选择留下来。

　　“抱歉，我现在得阻止Angelina，兔子的事我日后再跟你算账。”Nick离开了，Monroe重新坐回沙发里，举起酒杯，然后摔向门口。


	3. OUT OF PLOT

**NIGHT**

　　确定Angelina已经离开了猪人那里以后，Nick来到了姑妈的房车，拿了短刀和猎枪，然后开车直奔Monroe的家。

　　Monroe听到门外有一些奇怪的声响，他开门走下台阶，看到了倒扣在地上的Angelina的全家福。

　　“She is gone...”他捡起全家福，回头的瞬间他看到Nick的车停到了路边，熄灭了车灯。

　　他下意识地把照片藏到了门口的草丛里，然后躲进屋子。“该死的兔子...”

　　Monroe坐回沙发里，半天，Nick没有敲门。他又起身想去开门，走到门口，他又折了回去。在沙发里做不安稳，他又去扒开窗帘偷偷观察Nick，可是Nick没在车里...

　　嘭嘭嘭——

　　“开门，是我。”

　　Monroe犹豫了一下，但最终还是拧开了门锁。可面对他的却是一根长长的枪管。

　　“你这是做什么？”这可不是Monroe想象中愤怒的Nick。

　　Nick没有说话，一直用枪顶着Monroe，直到把他顶进沙发。他从身后抽出短刀，划破了自己的手臂，鲜血流了出来。

　　“你在干什么？你疯了么？”Monroe扭过头压制住自己的欲望，不去直视Nick的手臂。但是血腥的分子怎能逃过狼人的鼻子？很快Monroe的眼睛开始变红。

　　“You like it, don't you?”Nick把手臂贴近Monroe的脸，“Angelina只是个借口，这一切都是你的野性在作祟。”

　　“不，因为那晚我喝了烈酒！我受不了烈酒！现在把你的手快拿开！”Monroe忍住冲动，想挣脱Nick，但是没有成功。

　　“酒？”Nick端着枪移到了酒架旁边，Monroe的头随着他转了过来。Nick起开了一瓶烈酒，然后把手臂上的血搀了进去，“Drink it!”

　　Monroe拧紧了眉头，接过酒却没喝。

　　“你疯了吗？你知道你自己在做什么吗？”他出于关心瞄了一眼Nick的手臂，目光却被殷红的血打了回来。

　　“要么你喝掉它，要么我就履行格林的义务，干掉你。”Nick的表情开始有了微妙的变化，“要想跟我在一起，你就必须要克制自己，哪怕一次放纵都不行。”他提了提枪，“NOW drink it!”

　　Monroe端起酒瓶，血液的味道刺激着他的神经，他的眼睛再次变红。Nick用枪顶了一下酒瓶，酒溅了出来。Monroe猛地灌了一大口，放下了酒瓶，Nick也放下了枪。两个人安静的对视着，谁也没有说话。

　　“Why are you doing this?”Monroe抬起红色的眼睛，看着Nick。

　　“To make it clear that you can only do such dangerous things for me, not for a woman.”Nick把枪撇到了一边。

　　酒精让Monroe更加难以控制自己。他从沙发上跃起，把Nick抵在墙上，爪子紧紧地钳住他的手腕，用舌头舔着他流血的伤口。

　　“Stop! Control yourself!”

　　Monroe看了看Nick的手臂，然后吻上了他的嘴。

　　“What the fuck are you doing?!”Nick推开了Monroe。

　　“Sorry I couldn't control that...”Monroe坐回沙发，手指伸进头发，双手支着脑袋，“I know I should have told you earlier, but everytime seems not the right time...”

　　Monroe的声音越来越小，他都不确定Nick听到了完整的句子，而Nick只是站在那，安静的站在那。

　　“I said I don't love Angelina any more because I love you! I felt nothing when I was with her.”Monroe试探着看了Nick一眼，他只是面无表情。

　　“What happened last night, it was a mistake, it was an accident. I don't care what does she think of me, I don't miss the old days. All I want is this‘You come to me ’life...Sorry, I never thought we would talk about this in such a situation.”Monroe起身向门口走去。

　　今天真是糟透了，他突然觉得这个世界上没有一个可以容身的地方。他人生的每一步都与别的狼人迈着相反的方向。

　　“Don't go out, you are drunk.”Nick顺势拉住Monroe的胳膊，“But I didn't...”

　　他把Monroe拉回怀里，“You are my Blutbad, you can only do what I told you to.”

　　接着他吻上了Monroe。


	4. LEAVE A MARK

　　“It feels good...”Nick放开Monroe，却反被他再次吻上，“You have no idea how much I want this.”

　　Monroe把舌头伸进Nick的口腔胡乱地扫着。两个人踉跄的上了楼梯，一起撞开卧室的门，Nick被Monroe扔到了床上。他脱掉自己的夹克，起身去解Monroe衬衫的扣子，Monroe又一次吻上Nick的嘴，用舌头阻断他的呼吸。Monroe很享受接吻，接吻是两个人之间最亲密而又文雅的交流，而这正是他所偏爱的。Monroe把Nick从衬衫里剥出来趴到床上，欣赏着他白净而又紧绷的皮肤。

　　“Hey! That hurts!”Nick抓紧床单，Monroe在他后背的肩部留下一个深深的牙印，印痕渗着血。

　　“I marked you, You are my Grimm now.”Monroe解开Nick的皮带，褪下他的裤子，又脱下自己的裤子，迫不及待地把已经充血的凸起顶在Nick的屁眼上。

　　“No! No! 我可没说要做这个！”尽管Nick试图反抗，但是已经太晚了。Monroe把他牢牢地压在身下，阴茎在没有任何预示的情况下撑开了Nick的后门。

　　“Fuck!”这疼痛超过了Nick的想象，下身的极度不适让他希望自己的身体即刻拦腰断开。Monroe一只手握住Nick半软的阴茎，一只手轻捻着他的乳头。

　　尽管下体被刺激得很舒服，但这并不能抵消后身的异物感，他夹紧肠壁试图挤出Monroe的阴茎，可突然的收缩反而让Monroe更加兴奋。他双臂环抱住Nick，三深一浅地操着他。Nick只看到自己的阴茎随着Monroe抽插的节奏而晃动，眼前渐渐陷入黑暗。他能听到Monroe嗓子里的低吼，也能听见自己的喘息和呻吟。 

　　“God! 你可真紧！”Monroe还在Nick的身体里摩擦着。听到这样的话，Nick不知道自己是该羞耻还是高兴。他的下身已经快要失去知觉了，只能感觉到灼热和肿胀。同时尿意逐渐被快感所取代。

　　Monroe再次用牙咬破Nick肩上刚刚结痂的印痕，吮吸着流出的红色液体。他兴奋的吼叫着，低沉而又性感。Nick扭动着自己的身体迎合Monroe，却被Monroe一巴掌拍在屁股上。

　　“Don't move, I'm fucking you now. ”

　　Monroe抓紧Nick的双臂，直到尖利的指甲嵌入他的肉里。

　　他又抽插了一会，然后拔出了阴茎。直肠的空虚让Nick猛然一惊，“Why you stop?”

　　Monroe用脱下的衣物简单的擦了擦下体，然后坐到床边，劈开双腿。

　　“NOW suck it!”Monroe像发号施令，看着Nick的双唇覆盖住自己的龟头，吞下自己的分身，上下吞吐。如果这是Nick第一次给别人口交，那他做的还不错。

　　Monroe把Nick的一只手扶上自己的乳头，Nick明白了他的意思，开始用手指拨弄着它。Monroe的喘息越来越沉重，很快，一股腥咸的液体直冲进Nick的嗓子眼。Nick想把它吐出来，但只是干呕了几下。

　　“I guess Grimm's blood tastes much better than this...”Nick伸手去够衬衫，却被狼人抱进怀里。

　　“We are not done yet, Grimm.”

　　Monroe几乎将Nick直接举起，然后放在自己身上。Monroe坐在床边，Nick坐在Monroe的阴茎上。Monroe一下一下地往上顶着，床也吱嘎乱叫。

　　“You like this, huh?”

　　Nick收紧肠壁，惹得Monroe又是一顿颠簸。在猛烈的刺激之下，Nick的阴茎又挺立了起来。Monroe握住它上下撸动，直到白色的精液喷涌而出。

　　Nick放松了他紧绷的身体，Monroe也放缓了频率。他用手指挑起Nick胸口的精液送入自己嘴里，细细品尝。

　　“You are right, Grimm's blood tastes better.”

　　Monroe又把剩余的精液送入Nick的口中，然后他吻上Nick，用舌头抢回Nick口中属于自己的食物。

　　“Now let's continue.”

　　Monroe加大了力度，Nick也丢开最初的拘谨，开始呻吟起来。Monroe扭动着腰，让分身最大限度地挤入Nick的肠道。他的狼爪紧紧握住Nick的手臂，几乎阻断了血液的流通。他用脸蹭着Nick的后背，用舌头舔舐他肩上的印记，然后再一次将它咬破，加深。狼人发出一声呻吟，将精液射入Nick的体内。

　　两个人瘫在床上喘着粗气，浑身是汗。刚刚坐过的地方，鲜血浸湿了床单。


	5. DISAPPEARANCE

　　“Damn it, Juliette肯定会发现的！”Nick站在镜子前看见自己的身体全身青红。“You are a BEAST!”

　　“额...我去给你弄点吃的。”Monroe扭过头不知道该说什么。禽兽？不，他已经彻彻底底的不再对那些树林里的小动物垂涎三尺了，只不过他昨晚的所作所为...也确实在禽兽的范围之内...

　　“God damn alcohol!”Monroe在心里咒骂着，转身离开。

　　“等等，不用麻烦了，刚才Hank打电话过来，我要去局里一趟。”说话间Nick已经穿好了衣服，站在Monroe面前。

　　“听着，昨晚的事...我很抱歉...”Monroe能感觉到脸上的灼热。

　　“哪件事？你跟Angelina做了不该做的？我肩上的牙印？还是昨晚你把我操个半死？”如果不是Nick向上扬起的嘴角，恐怕Monroe又会以为他生气了。

　　“Eh...All...”

　　“Don't be, 只是...别再干傻事了，我可不能没了你。”Nick拍了拍Monroe的肩膀，走下楼去，剩下Monroe一个人在原地发呆。

　　“Nick，等等！”Monroe追了出来，“我想...有了这个你会方便一点...你知道的，以免我不在家。”

　　Monroe摊开手掌，把钥匙递给Nick。

　　“Monroe... just wait...我一会就回来。”Nick钻进了他的车，消失在马路的尽头。

　　Monroe回到门口翻出昨晚藏在那的相片，丢进垃圾桶。“This should be a new start.”

 **POLICESTATION**

　　一进警局，Nick就看见Hank一副好死不死的样子，身体靠在椅背上，双手揉着太阳穴。

　　“总这样下去迟早我也会成变态杀人狂的...”Hank指了指桌子上血肉模糊的照片。“受害者是男性，27岁，死亡大概有两个月了，法医还在取证化验。这到底是什么人做的...”

　　“Welcome to my crazy World~”Nick拿起档案，“快走吧，我急着回家。”

　　“佳人有约啊小子，哈哈...”

　　“Shut up!”

　　两个人来到案件现场时，那里已经被围得水泄不通了。Nick费了好大的劲才钻过警戒线。楼道里已经堆满了警察。

　　“这到底是谁干的？”Nick眼前的尸体已经腐烂发臭，支离破碎的肉块被粗黑的棉线缝补在一起。尸体的眼睛外凸，舌头僵直，皮肤浮肿——如果那还能被叫作皮肤的话。

　　“我什么都不知道，这栋房子是我的，但没人住在这！”门外起了一些小小的争执，女人很愤怒，掐着腰甩着头，看来Hank这活要不好干。

　　“那你知道还有谁可能会知道这个地方吗？”Nick抽出Hank手里的板子，大致浏览了一下询问记录。

　　“老天，这以前是栋公寓，任何人都可能知道这里！”女人的“腮”鼓了一下，眼睛突了出来。

　　“谢谢配合...有消息我们会马上通知您的...”Nick迅速躲开对方的视线。

　　好吧，又是一件“格林案子”。凶手选择了这个地方作案或者弃尸，证明他清楚这里的状况，知道这里平时不会有人来。不过...青蛙？蛤蟆？

　　Nick走出公寓，发现门锁没有损坏的迹象，也就是说，无论是谁干的这事，他肯定能自由地出入这个地方。这件事肯定超出了警方的范围。

　　“一起回警局吗？”Hank拉开车门，Nick看了看天色，犹豫了一下。

　　“不了，我直接回家。”

　　“那好吧，明天见。”Hank跟警队回去了，Nick也钻进他自己的车。

　　去Monroe家的路上，他碰巧路过一家超市。他抓了两瓶杜松子酒，一些牛肉和玉米罐头。虽然酒精会让Monroe陷入麻烦，但不得不承认，喝醉的Monroe很可爱。也许今晚两个人一起吃一顿饭，顺便还可以做一些“可爱”的事。

　　还好，这一切远比他想象的要简单得多。他本以为自己才是要说出那些话的人，不过现在被Monroe抢先了...但不管怎样，话最终是挑明了，形势也终于明朗了。这是一件值得高兴的事，但...自己该如何面对Juliette？她是个好女孩，他也确实很爱她，但把她卷入格林事件里显然不是一个好主意，她甚至会有生命危险...不管现在如何，离开Juliette是早晚的事，她不是格林，她是一个脆弱的女人，她需要浪漫的烛光晚餐，需要一个体贴的丈夫，而不是一辆装满屠杀工具和古籍的房车。

　　当Nick把车停在Monroe家门口的时候，天已经暗了下来。屋子里没有灯光，也没有提琴的声音。Nick掏出钥匙去开门。

　　“Monroe, I'm here! Where are you?”

　　没人答应，除了Nick踩踏地板的吱嘎声外什么声音也没有。

　　Nick放下手中的袋子，摸出手机拨通了Monroe的号码。

　　——嗡——嗡——

　　Monroe的手机卧在沙发里，屏幕闪烁着。

　　“Shit! Where could he have gone? I told him to wait!”

　　好吧，也许他只是有事临时出去了而已。Nick一边安慰着自己，一边打开电视。Monroe是那种井井有条的人，即便打破了他的规律，他也会很快调整过来。他是个狼人，他懂得如何保护自己。Nick决定今晚在这等Monroe回来，还有那恶心的青蛙案子，但愿Monroe知道点什么...

　　Nick沉沉的看着电视，等着Monroe。直到第二天他猛然在沙发里惊醒时他才意识到，事情并没有按照他想象的样子去发展。电视还开着，时间已经过了六点。Monroe此时本应在家里做着普拉提，但现在偌大的房子里只有他一个人。没有电话，没有短信，没有留言，没有预兆。他明知道Nick会来找他，但却这样凭空消失...Nick不得不承认一个事实——Monroe失踪了！


	6. BLOOD

　　Monroe的衣物都还在，所有他喜欢的东西都陈列在这个房间里，不太可能是带着罪恶感潜逃了。手机没带，提琴还靠墙立着，证明他走得很匆忙...

　　他能去哪？这是第一个蹦入Nick脑海里的问题。他没有太多的朋友，与父母也不来往，难道是去找Angelina？

　　这个猜想很快就被Nick自己给否认了。Angelina是一段Monroe在逃避的记忆，他没有理由再去见她...

　　Nick断了线索，他给Hank打了个电话，让他留意一下最近的人口失踪报告。

　　现在该做什么？Nick环顾了一下四周，一切都是那么规整，没有一丝凌乱的痕迹，就像这里不曾有人住过，就像一切都是片场完美的道具...

　　有那么一瞬间Nick感到了巨大的恐慌，害怕这一切只是一场梦，害怕Monroe突然离他而去，害怕自己不知道该如何去生活下去...

　　Nick留下了一张字条，告诉Monroe看到后尽快与他联系，然后他决定先去姑妈的房车查清楚青蛙的事。

　　在姑妈留下的书里，他找到了那个女人，她是一只蛙人，传说中变成人类娶了公主的青蛙。他们会猎杀异性，然后把尸体撕碎，将自己的卵产在破碎的内脏里，最后再把尸体的碎片缝合，隐藏好自己的卵。蛙人是一种进化不完全的生物，仍然保留了部分原始的习惯，比如...产卵生殖。

　　既然有卵的话...用DNA检测应该就能确定凶手。这是个好消息，至少能解决一个案子。

　　“Hank，你能去带那个女房东做一下DNA检测吗？尸体的内脏里有东西，也拿去做检测。我怀疑凶手就是那个女人...”Nick在姑妈的房车里来回踱步。

　　“额...好的...不过...你为什么怀疑她？”

　　“直觉吧...Hank，小心点，多带一些人去...Shit!”Nick不小心碰倒了立在橱子旁边镰刀，刀尖狠狠地扎在书上。

　　“发生了什么？你还好吧？”

　　“没事，我先挂了，结果出来记得通知我。”Nick草草挂了电话。

　　Nick扶起镰刀，轻轻翻动书页。还好只是扎透了几张，留下一个钉帽大小的痕迹，并不影响阅读。Nick开始怀疑自己到底是不是格林，总是笨手笨脚的。

　　Nick无意识地翻着书，突然看到一幅狼人的画像...自从认识了Monroe，他总是对狼人的信息格外关注。他希望了解狼人，也希望了解Monroe。Monroe就像一个迷，表面看起来波澜不惊，但内心到底是怎样的汹涌却无人知晓。

　　“狼人聪明狡猾，他们懂得如何躲避陷阱，却无法控制自己对鲜血的渴望。老一代格林了解到了他们这一弱点，用自己的血液去引诱他们。格林的血液会将狼人囚困于动物形态，使他们丧失攻击力和速度，更利于捕杀...但许多格林因失血过多死于与狼人的厮杀中，所以后代格林停止了使用这种方法...”

　　Nick合上书，下意识的用手摸了摸自己后背上的牙印。Monroe那晚喝了他的血，而且还喝了不少...难道Monroe也变成了一只狼？一只狼如何能在城市里穿行？他会被收容所抓走的！或者被那些不长眼睛的汽车撞到！...Nick不敢再想下去，他火速钻进车子，一边给Hank打电话，一边往收容所开去。

　　“Hank，我还需要你帮个忙！”

　　“没问题，说吧！”

　　“帮我查一下有没有人看到过一只狼。”

　　“一只狼？在这？你确定？”

　　“是的！”该死的Monroe！

 **THE ANIMAL SHELTER**

　　“您是说...一只狼？先生？”收容所的招待皱紧了眉头，手在键盘上敲打着，“抱歉先生，最近没有此类动物来到收容所。”

　　“好吧，谢谢...”Nick瘪着气钻进汽车。“现在还怎么做？回Monroe家？也许他会在那等我！”


	7. SLEEP A GOOD SLEEP

　　虽然一路上Nick一直在祈祷，希望当他停在Monroe家门口的时能看见房间里明亮的灯光，能看见Monroe忙碌的影子...但窗户里依旧暗沉，没有出现他希望看到的画面。Nick拖着步子来到门口。

　　嘭嘭嘭——  
　　...

　　嘭嘭嘭——  
　　...

　　没人开门...  
　　没有那张从门缝里挤出来的毛茸茸的脸...

　　砰——

　　Nick重重的冲着门踢了一脚，然后落魄地坐在门口的台阶上。

　　...  
　　Monroe有件灰色的粗线毛衣...  
　　Monroe不喜欢被叫做“东西”...  
　　Monroe周末会去做礼拜...  
　　Monroe喜欢危地马拉的咖啡豆...  
　　Monroe拉得一手好琴...  
　　Monroe不擅长调情...  
　　Monroe会是一个好父亲...  
　　Monroe喜欢圣诞节...  
　　Monroe有套圣诞老人的衣服...  
　　...

　　Nick没有啜泣，只是尝到了嘴角的咸涩。

　　也许连Monroe自己都不知道，他是唯一一个见过Marie Kessler却还活到现在的狼人。姑妈在生命的最后一刻选择杀死了一个人类，而不是Monroe。姑妈告诉Nick要跟着自己的直觉。如今，他正追随者自己的直觉，却被老天爷摆了一道。

　　几个世纪以来一直都是格林在猎杀狼人，从来没有一位格林因为失去一位狼人而流泪，他几乎成了格林的耻辱。但现在他已经不在乎什么格林和什么童话生物。他现在只想找到Monroe，告诉他自己离不开他，告诉他自己迷恋上了他，告诉他他已经成了自己生命的一部分...

　　Nick拧开了门锁。

　　屋子里没有一丝生气，只有浮尘在夕阳的照射下飘动。他架起Monroe的大提琴，却怎么也拉不出调子。他用手扫过Monroe的玩具，感受着Monroe曾经留在上面的温度。他摩挲着房子的钥匙，就像新郎新娘摩挲着交换来的戒指...

　　Nick躺在Monroe的健身器上，把手机放在了离耳朵最近的地板上，听着钟表的滴答声，闭上了眼睛。

　　嗡—— 嗡——

　　“Hank?”手机的震动就像Nick的救命稻草，他毫不犹豫的接起了电话。

　　“Nick, it's me... Juliette. You haven't been home for days... I miss you.”

　　“Sorry... I was busy on a case...”Nick敲着自己夹克上的铁扣。

　　“I know, I've heard about it... When can you come back? I have a little surprise for you.”

　　“I will try to get home tonight...”

　　“Perfect, I love you, Bye ~”

　　“Bye...”

　　Nick轻轻的关上门，锁好，离开。

**NICK'S HOUSE**

　　Nick站在门口整理好情绪，他不希望Juliette察觉出什么情况。

　　嗷！—— 嗷！——

　　一开家门，Nick就被眼见的动物吓傻了。

　　一只狼盘踞在他的沙发上，尖立的耳朵，光滑的皮毛，最重要的...一双血红发亮的眼睛！

　　“Surprise! I found him on the backstreet. He was totally freaked out. You know I can never say no to them, even if it's a wolf! Now I'm ready to be called CRAZY...”Juliette一脸抱歉地站在桌子旁边。

　　Nick扑过去搂住了Monroe。

　　“Wait... You know him? How could you know a wolf?”Juliette是绝对的惊大于喜。

　　“Eh... It was Hank, I was helping him finding this wolf... I owed him a favor...”Nick略显尴尬，Monroe则扭了扭头。 

　　“Huh~... Come on, I've got some Voodoo Donuts.”

　　Nick背过身揉了揉发红的眼眶，也许Juliette没有看到，但这绝对没躲过Monroe的眼睛。

　　“I'm sorry...”Nick单手抚摸Monroe的脖子，小声的对他说着。Monroe只是看着他...也许变成一只狼让他更加难以表达自己的感情。

　　Nick终于吃了一顿安稳的饭。整个晚上他都显得格外激动，他找来毯子，找来了枕头，拿了好多的零食，跟Juliette道过晚安后就卧在沙发上看电视。Monroe趴在他的脚下，看看零食又看看电视。

　　这是Nick与Monroe共同度过的第二个夜晚。这一次他们只是互相守着对方，直到彼此都进入了梦乡。


	8. IF ONLY

　　嗡——嗡——

　　Nick被手机吵醒，是Hank。

　　“你还在睡觉吗？凶手找到了，就是那个女房东...我说她可真够变态的，居然干得出这种事...你今天来警局吗？”

　　“唔...我想我会去的...不过也许会晚点...”

　　“好吧...只要别被Boss逮到...”

　　放下电话，Nick给Monroe拿来了一个盘子，里面装了几片土司和火腿。Monroe愣了一下，盯着土司和火腿看了几秒钟，然后转身走到房间有阳光的一角，趴在地上悠然地晒起了太阳。

　　“What the H——”Nick想责备Monroe的挑剔，但又意识到看着一匹狼咀嚼土司片也许会是他的这辈子见过的最荒谬的场景了...

　　Nick只好回到厨房又拿了几片火腿，挨着Monroe坐到了地上，一边一起晒着太阳，一边直接用手把火腿片喂给Monroe。

　　变成狼的Monroe舌头很粗糙，摩擦在手心上湿湿的，痒痒的。Monroe吃完了火腿，又用鼻子顶顶土司片。

　　“你还想吃这个？”Nick撕去土司的硬边，把洁白柔软的部分放在手心。

　　“伙计，我们不能一直这样下去...我想我一会应该去我姑妈的房车找找，看看能不能找到什么把你变回去的办法...你要一起来吗？”

　　Monroe只是看了看Nick，没有点头也没有摇头。Nick甚至都不确定他是否能听懂自己说话...

　　Nick穿好了衣服，Monroe则一直跟在他后面。

　　“你要一起来？”Nick俯下身想抱起Monroe，但他却忽略了“Monroe是一匹健硕的狼”这个事实。其实...Monroe本来就人高马大的...变成狼以后依然抱不起来应该不是什么出乎意料的事。

　　Nick尴尬地皱皱眉。如果Monroe没有变成狼，那他一定会给Nick一记闪亮的白眼。

　　Nick打开房门，看着Monroe迈着轻盈的步子走向自己的车。

　　在打开房车门的时候Nick犹豫了一下，他不确定Monroe是否想看到那些夺走他祖先生命的“凶器”，但既然Monroe无法表态，他也就开门让Monroe进去了。不过事实证明Nick的担心是很有必要的，Monroe在房车里的这段时间他一直都表现得极其不安，有点像一匹醉酒的狼，胡乱的嚎叫着，躲过了这个刀子却又不小心撞倒另一把斧子...

　　Nick努力地集中注意力去捕捉字里行间任何跟狼人有关的信息，但没有一本书提及如何把变了身的狼人变回去这样的方法。一个不好的猜测跳进Nick的脑袋，“该不会没有办法复原了吧？”

　　回去的路上Monroe明显感觉到了Nick的担忧，他皱着眉头的表情根本藏不住任何心事。但作为一匹狼，这里似乎没有什么自己能帮上忙的...他只好在脑袋里一遍一遍地回想着父母跟他讲过的那些格林的故事，但他们没提过这些事，也没提过会有这么单纯善良又漂亮的格林...

　　Nick把Monroe放在家里之后就自己去了警局。Monroe到家的时候Juliette已经上班去了，Nick的房子里只有他一个人。

　　他逛进了Nick的卧室，因为平时习惯了两条腿走路，现在四脚着地却重心不稳，一不小心撞开了Nick的衣橱。

　　“老天，Nick是有多喜欢夹克？”Nick的衣橱里挂了一整排的夹克，各种质地各种款式...“不过...他穿夹克看起来还不错...”

　　Monroe费了点力气把门关上，然后摇晃起尾巴环顾四周。他看到了床头Nick与Juliette的照片，Nick笑的很开心，就像他以前跟Angelina在一起的时候一样...Nick的房子不大，却充满了家的气氛，充满了两个人的味道。家...他也曾想和Angelina组成一个家...只可惜没能成功...

　　Monroe走到洗衣机旁，用牙从篮子里钩出一件Nick待洗的衣服，拖着它蜷缩到阳光下，闻着衣服上熟悉的味道，静静地趴在地上。

　　有时候他觉得就这样做一匹狼也不错，可以一直默默地守在Nick身边，不用让Nick因为他和Juliette而左右为难...最重要的，Nick能有一个家...

　　大概过了五六个小时，太阳又划过45度的圆弧，Nick就提早从警局回来了。Monroe抖了抖耳朵，听到了门锁滑动的声音。

　　“Monroe? I'm back!”Nick放下手中的比萨盒子，四处寻找着Monroe。

　　他看到Monroe依然像早晨那样趴在阳光下，毛发被昏黄的夕阳照的闪闪发亮。

　　“今天我们抓到了一个蛙人，哦...当然他们不知道她是什么...你知道吗，蛙人竟然把卵产在尸体里...那尸体恶心极了...”Nick取来比萨，撕下一块放在Monroe嘴里，又撕下一块放进自己嘴里，“Hungry, huh?”

　　Nick的嘴角沾上了一点辣酱，但他自己并没意识到。Monroe站了起来，用自己宽扁的舌头舔掉了那点辣酱。


	9. BETTER BE BLIND

　　“Monroe...?”Nick把手指伸进Monroe颈后的毛发里，“I...I am afraid of losing you...I just got you...not ready to face this...”

　　Monroe伸出舌头舔了舔Nick的嘴唇，Nick放下比萨，脱去夹克，把Monroe抱进沙发。

　　“This is...strange...Can we do this?”

　　Monroe只是眨眨眼睛，没有回答。

　　Nick在挣扎着，Monroe是因为他才变成这样的，他希望能弥补些什么，但...他从来没做过这样的事...和一只动物？他觉得这样不太正常，甚至有些恶心...不过万一Monroe再也变不回人形...他是应该继续像现在这样跟Monroe在一起，还是选择Juliette？如果他决定继续跟Monroe结伴，那他早晚都要这么做...也许...也许这没有什么...

　　“Whatever...”

　　Nick脱下自己的衬衫，用前臂的皮肤蹭着Monroe的毛。他的毛很软，暖暖的，滑滑的，不像他的头发，凌乱而卷曲。

　　Nick试着伸出了自己舌头，舌头停在空中，他却不知道对方会如何回应...这很怪异...他不知道如何与一只狼接吻...他最多只与邻居家的小狗贴贴嘴唇，至于跟一只犬科动物接吻？这种事他从来没做过，甚至连想都没想过。Monroe也伸出了他略长的舌头，贴在Nick的舌头上...好吧...也许这就是人狼之吻？

　　Nick很小心很小心地舔着Monroe的牙齿，它们个个都很锋利尖锐，他也有点害怕，害怕Monroe一不小心咬下自己的舌头...好在Monroe没有吃什么生肉，嘴里看起来还算干净，也没有腐烂或者血腥的味道，他似乎还能闻到一点点残留的青椒味。

　　Monroe用头把Nick顶进沙发，用他粗糙的舌头摩擦着Nick的两个小突起，Nick搂住他，身体不由自主地颤抖起来。

　　Nick环住Monroe的脖子，用手抚顺他后背的毛发。Monroe往后退了退，用鼻子点点Nick的裤裆。Nick脱下裤子，阴茎跳了出来。他自己觉得很惊讶，他甚至不知道自己是什么时候勃起的...Monroe就像有种磁力一样，总是能勾起自己的欲望。Monroe含住Nick的阴茎，但是只能含住，狼的舌头没有人类的灵活，他没法用舌头拨弄他的阴茎好给他带来什么快感。

　　Monroe有些丧气，Nick曲起膝盖，示意Monroe搭在上面，Monroe露出了自己的“小”阴茎...变成狼的Monroe尺寸小了不少...Nick用手抚摸着Monroe最敏感的部分，Monroe眯起眼睛，喉咙里咕噜着，嘴里的口水也挂满了他的牙齿。

　　Nick调整了一下姿势，让洞口对准Monroe的阴茎，Monroe试着顶了几下，但这姿势实在是不舒服。Nick没有舒张，他自己又使不上力气，狼的形态让他在做爱中处于完全被动的低位。他干脆转过身露出自己的后门。

　　Nick迟疑了一下，但最终还是把勃起的阴茎顶在Monroe的洞口，一点一点地给Monroe做着舒张。他知道Monroe不能说话，即使感到疼痛也无法表达出来，他不想弄疼Monroe，只好慢慢来。

　　随着Nick的按摩Monroe越来越兴奋，尾巴不停地摇摆。当Nick完全插进去的时候，Monroe发出了一声沉闷的低吼。

　　“This is fucking good...”Nick从没想过操一个人的屁眼可以这么爽...好吧，是一只狼的屁眼...

　　Nick调整着节奏抽插着，Monroe又发出了和第一次在他家做爱时一样的吼叫。Nick知道这是他兴奋的表现，他让Monroe爬在沙发上，自己则伏在他的背上干他。整栋房子都回荡着狼叫和呻吟...

　　“Oh my god! What the hell are you doing!”不知道什么时候Juliette开门进来了，而且她清楚的看见了全身赤裸正在操着一只狼的Nick。

　　“Listen! I can explain! This is not like what you think!”Nick抓起一件衣服盖住Monroe和自己的下身，他的大脑一片空白...


	10. Rush Hour

　　晚餐的时候，Nick坐在餐桌的一头，Monroe趴在他的脚下，Juliette坐在餐桌的另一头，大家都黑着脸，谁也没有胃口吃饭。

　　“How long have you been doing this?”Juliette的声音里没有怒火，听起来却那么突兀。

　　“Just a couple of days...”

　　“WHY? Why are you doing this to me? Am I not good enough or you just like these sick things!”Juliette冲着Nick吼了过去。

　　“There are things that you don't know and I want to keep you away from them!”

　　“Yeah! No one wants others to know THESE things!”

　　Juliette甩了下胳膊，餐盘被打到地上，摔得粉碎。

　　“I'm a Grimm...”

　　“You what?”

　　“Grimm...We hunt evil fairytale creatures...All...All my family are Grimms and this...this wolf, he is a Blutbad! He is my partner...But other creatures are dangerous...This's why I didn't tell you anything!”

　　“OK! Then you just treated your MALE partner like this? You are crazy...”Juliette大步迈进卧室开始收拾衣物。

　　“Wait! I'm telling the truth! I'm trying to protect you——”

　　“Goodbye, Nick.” 

　　嘭——

　　Juliette甩门而去。

　　Nick呆站在原地，Monroe也不敢发出任何声音。Nick曾经无数次构想过这一刻，只不过他原以为Juliette能明白他的用心，能带着感动迈出这个门，而不是愤怒。

　　“It's over...”Nick搂过Monroe靠在沙发脚下。Monroe的身体很温暖，他能感觉到Monroe肌肉之下有力的心跳和奔涌的血液...

　　“Am I doing the right thing? This...whole thing...Am I doing this in order to protect her, or it's just an excuse?”

　　Monroe把头侧靠在Nick的身上。他不擅长安慰别人，尤其是当自己是一只狼的情况下。他不禁想起了Nick姑妈的警告，这一切都是因他而起的，如果那天他能克制一下自己的话，也许现在就不会有这么多头疼的事了...他觉得自己是个罪人，觉得一切都偏离了原来的轨道...

　　嘭嘭嘭——

　　“Juliette?”Nick想都没想就冲过去开门。

　　“Listen to me——”

　　“HAHA...You are THAT Grimm?”

　　门外站着一个陌生的男子，穿着黑色的风衣，高大却沧桑，栗色卷曲的头发，沾满污泥的皮靴。他一脸的嘲笑，说着常人不应该知道的话。

　　“Who are you? What are you doing here?”

　　男人亮出了自己红色的眼睛。

　　“You are a Blutbad?”

　　“Impressive!”男人嬉笑着从Nick身边挤进屋里，而Nick的大脑还在处理着当下发生的事情。

　　“Oh! Here you are! You must be THAT Blutbad...I can smell you from ten thousand miles away...”

　　“What the hell are you doing here?”Nick下意识地掏出他腰间的枪指向这个男人，尽管他知道子弹对狼人构不成什么威胁。

　　“I'm here to warn you!”男人摸着Monroe，眼神轻蔑，“There are other Blutbads out there, they are after you...both of you...He is a disgrace to us, and you...We all want to kill a Grimm...I can find you now, then they can be here any minutes...”

　　男人拿开自己的手，Monroe凶恶地盯着他，直到他走回门口，“You have no idea what they will do to a betrayer and a Grimm...If I were you, I would run now...”

　　“Wait! Why are you telling us these?”

　　“Cause I don't like them...”男人匆匆离开，消失在人群里。

　　Nick还站在门口想把整件事情理清楚，而Monroe...他听到了男人的话，他知道狼人是多么的残忍，多么的血腥。他们可以不费吹灰之力地拧下一个人的脑袋，卸下他的四肢，或者一点一点放干他的血...Monroe可不想成为那个人...更不想让这样的事发生在Nick身上...绝对不想！他知道他得想个办法...

　　......

　　Monroe想到了一个办法...

　　他把全身的力量积蓄到后腿，猛地冲向Nick，撞开他身后没有关严的大门，头也不回地跑了出去。Nick迅速接好他短路的大脑，跑出去追Monroe。

　　Monroe几乎是咬着牙跑开的，如果能有别的办法，他是绝对绝对不会再一次离开Nick的...绝对不会...

　　他不知道自己该跑向哪里，而Nick也在后面紧追不舍。他躲过拎着大包小裹的行人，躲过飞驰的汽车...Nick在后面追着，喊着，咆哮着...

　　“Don't run! Stop!”Nick顾不得路人诧异的目光，他只是紧紧的盯着Monroe，使出自己全部的力气去追他。Nick拥有的已经所剩无几了，可以说Monroe就是他的全部，短短的几天，却改变了他整个的生活...他不能再一次失去Monroe...

　　虽然Nick在进警局的时候参加过体能训练，但他的速度根本追不上Monroe，最终他只能看着Monroe消失在地平线的尽头...

　　Nick跪在地上，他已经没有力气再支撑自己的身体了，也没有心思再理会路人的指指点点...他能感觉到自己的灵魂被抽走，只剩下一副躯壳，不知所措。


	11. TWO MONTHS

　　他从未在这么短的时间内经历过这么多的事情...一切开始的那么突然，又结束的那么突然...

　　他的生活又恢复了平静，日出开车去警局，日落再开车回家，每天都在往返于警局和家之间。这一切都和以前一样，只是Juliette不在了，Monroe也不在了...

　　他偶尔也会去Monroe的地方看看。自从Monroe变成狼以后那里就再没有人去拜访过，只是房子的门上贴满了邻居们留下的纸条，等着他回来修理钟表。

　　屋子里还是那样一尘不染，茶几和桌台都被Nick打扫得像Monroe刚离开的那天一样，剩下的那瓶杜松子酒依旧满满的立在桌上，压着他留给Monroe的字条。无聊的时候他会偷偷穿上Monroe那些比他自己大上两号的衣服，学着Monroe的样子拉动提琴，奏出几段不成调的曲子。

　　Monroe的咖啡机很好用，他有时也会给自己煮上一壶Monroe所谓的“精细的料理”。咖啡原本香醇，可却因为他从眼睛里加入的佐料而变得苦涩。

　　放好穿过的衣服，他会坐在沙发上，看着Monroe的玩具，想着那晚Monroe如何咽下的那口酒，又如何把他抵在对面的墙上...

　　他最近才意识到原来自己也是那种睹物思人的体质。有时正扫着地，他会突然看到地板上被打湿的圆形痕迹，自己却根本没有意识到眼睛发生了什么。

　　2个月=8.7周=61天=1464小时=87840分钟=5270400秒

　　一个人养成一个习惯需要两个月，但Nick挣扎了两个月却始终无法习惯没有Monroe的日子。

　　Nick思考过未什么Monroe会突然离开，也许Monroe害怕那些狼人，也许Monroe不想再这样留在自己身边，也许Monroe有他自己想做的事情，也许Monroe无法再面对Juliette...但最有可能的，也许Monroe离开是为了保护Nick自己，保护自己不会因为他而被狼人找上麻烦...

　　尽管如此，他的日子并没有好过多少。Nick虽然不用整天提心吊胆，但却终日沉浸在思念里。

　　在警局，Hank也注意到了Nick会越来越频繁的走神，他不再像个警察，而像一个破案机器，模式化地处理着案子。Hank试过帮助他，但他什么也不肯说。上班更像是Nick消磨时间的方式，而不是他的工作。

　　在家里，他把床搬出了卧室，放在以前Monroe最喜欢的窗户下的那个角落里。在卧室里睡觉他会做噩梦，乱七八糟的内容他醒来后大多都不记得了，但他能感到自己失去了什么，即使是在梦里。他也受不了浑身汗湿地爬出被窝，在窗户下他可以晒着太阳睡懒觉，让温暖的阳光驱走噩梦。

　　手淫的时候，他会用手抓破肩上的伤疤，闻着指尖血腥的味道，想着当初留下这记号的那个人，在快感之后陷入深深的空虚...

　　两个月了...这期间他没再去过姑妈的房车。几本书不能帮他找回Nick，也不能带给他对付那些童话生物的力量。他想逃离有关格林的一切，他不想去想象那些残忍的狼人，他不愿去相信Monroe会落入他们的手中...他不敢去设想作为一只狼，Monroe现在会过着怎样的生活...

　　“What happened to you?”Nick下班回家的时候意外地发现Juliette正坐在餐桌旁，“Have you been eating these all the time? I thought you would live better without me!”

　　门口的比萨盒子已经罗到了人一样高。

　　“Seriously...What happened?”Juliette看出了Nick的反常，她没有原谅他，但她的直觉告诉她有什么很糟的事情发生了。她观察过Nick的眼睛，他们总是闪着光芒，而不是像现在这样充满悲伤。

　　“He is gone...He is just gone...I even don't know why...”Juliette看见眼泪流出Nick的眼眶，但他的眼圈却没有红，也没有用手把它擦干，就像他没有察觉到一样。

　　“How did you meet him? I mean...I barely know him...”

　　...

　　“We saved a gril from another Blutbad...”  
　　“He once took care of my aunt...”  
　　“He persuaded a talented boy back to the right track...”  
　　“He is a special Blutbad...”  
　　“He never say no to me...”  
　　“He is crazy about Christmas...”  
　　“He is very gentle...”

　　Juliette啃着披萨，Nick却只把青椒挑下来放进嘴里。

　　“You really love him?”

　　“Yes...”

　　Juliette把这个脆弱得像个孩子一样的男人搂进怀里，“I think he will be fine...He will always be fine...”

　　“I want to have a sleep, can you stay?”

　　“Fine...I will stay...But I will never have sex with you!”Juliette笑了，Nick也笑了。这么久以来，这间房子里终于响起了Nick的笑声。


	12. ANOTHER LOVE STORY

　　Nick跟Juliette吃过早饭后又一如既往地开车去了警局。

　　时间过得很慢，但却没有什么事情可做。

　　中午Hank想自掏腰包请Nick吃饭，但Nick没什么胃口，谢绝了Hank之后只打算去买杯咖啡。还没等走出多远，他就发现那天的陌生男人站在路边。

　　“Take me to see them...”Nick出奇的淡定，男人则被身后突然冒出的格林吓了一跳。

　　“Who?”

　　“The Blutbads.”

　　“Oh...”出乎意料地，男人突然拔腿跑开了。Nick像上次追Monroe一样追着男人，因为现在男人就是他找回Monroe唯一的希望。

　　Nick不明白为什么狼人这么喜欢奔跑...难道只是因为他们跑的更快？不过跑得快不代表反应快，当Nick追上男人时他已经被一辆轿车撞倒在地了，没有昏厥，但也没法逃跑。

　　Nick一边大口喘着气一边给他戴上手铐，拦了一辆出租车直奔回家里。

　　“What happened? Who is him?”当Nick突然领着这个陌生人进来的时候Juliette正在刷碗，她放下盘子凑了过来。

　　“A Blutbad.”Nick把男人甩在沙发上，“Why are you running? Where can I find them?”

　　格林终究是格林，发起狠来所有生物都招架不住。男人看到了Nick愤怒的气焰，收敛了点。

　　“There...there's no other Blutbads...”男人低下眼睛，揉着自己的腿。

　　“What?”Nick抄起餐桌上的面包刀，架在了男人的脖子上。

　　“Wo..wo..wo..Easy man!...”他往后仰了仰身子，“He is fine! No one will kill him and no one can...He is a Blutbad, not a pet dog!”

　　男人伸出食指推开Nick的手腕，脸上又堆起嬉笑。Nick甩开他的手指重新把刀架回到他的脖子上。他现在可不怎么爽，一个格林被狼人耍的团团转？

　　“Then why did you say that?”

　　“You know...you Grimm...just so full of yourself! You never think about us!”男人皱起眉头开始抱怨起来...Juliette太熟悉那表情了...

　　“About what? How barbaric you are or how cruel you could be?”Nick晃动着刀尖。

　　“He is...was in love with someone ...a Grimm?”Juliette读懂了男人的表情，插了一嘴。

　　“Hello gorgeous! Nice to meet you!”男人想去握手，但直到铁链碰撞发出声响的时候他才意识到自己的手仍然被拷在一起，“You are so new...”他冲着Nick挤挤鼻子。

　　“What? You? fell in love with a Grimm? Who is that? How could it be possible?”

　　“You do know that the first Grimm are brothers,don't you? Then you are not the only Grimm or the only Grimm who fell in love with a Blutbad, We are stronger than dogs! And more charming!”

　　“If so, why did you say that other Blutbads are after us? He left because of what you said! He LEFT for my safety!”虽然男人跟Monroe有那么一些共同之处，但他仍不能原谅男人的所作所为。

　　“You abandoned us like a shit!”男人扬起语调，“You Grimm?...You don't deserve us!”

　　“But I didn't abandoned him! I love him!”

　　Nick从没想过自己对Monroe的感情。虽然这一切发生的很突然，很意外，但两个人就像天雷与地火，只经历了短暂的犹豫便紧紧连接在一起。他清楚自己对Monroe的感情，是的，那是很强烈，很确定的爱。

　　“Prove it!”

　　男人并不相信Nick，没有人会在翻脸之后还承认先前许下的那些承诺，他不认为Nick会是个例外。

　　Nick脱下衬衫，露出肩上Monroe留下的仍然鲜红的牙印。

　　“Now I know where his Grimm smell comes from...”男人眯起眼睛冲着Juliette笑笑。

　　“I know Nick...almost all my life, he won't leave me for someone he doesn't love!”Juliette不是在为Nick争辩，只是事实就是如此。

　　“Well...I'm sorry man...I never thought you...uh...I thought you were like him, that Grimm...I'm just...you know...Monroe is so lucky...I was just a little jealous...”男人吱唔着。

　　“Wait...You can smell him! You can find him!”Nick抑制不住自己的激动。

　　“Theoretically, yes...”

　　“Then find him! Or I will cut off your head just like the elder Grimm!”

　　男人笑了，他真希望能有一个人像Nick爱着Monroe一样爱着自己，会为自己而衣食不安，会为自己上山下海...他甚至有些不忍心再继续捉弄眼前的这个人了，这个爱上了一个狼人的格林。

　　“Calm down! He is fine, he is in my place...”

　　Nick真的非常想冲上去踹断男人的腿。


	13. SIXTY DAYS TO THE WOLF

　　Monroe不喜欢跟同类呆在一起，他更享受独居，即便不得不跟别的狼人待在一起，也很少会超过24小时，但Joshua是个例外。

　　Joshua，那个把他从Nick身边骗走的男人。

　　两个月里，他跟Joshua一直保持着一种非常微妙的关系。他恨这个男人，正是因为Joshua他才与Nick分开了这么长时间，但同时他也和Joshua思考着同样的问题，格林与狼人之间这种脆弱的暧昧关系到底能保持多久？

　　Joshua偶尔会向Monroe讲讲过去发生在他身上的事情。他就像是另一个版本的Monroe，他们同样与年轻漂亮的格林新手相遇，同样宁可与同类为敌也要竭尽全力地帮助他，直到他成为一名优秀的格林。他们同样在第一眼看见对方的时候就坠入爱河...只是Joshua的格林终究成为了一名真正的格林，担负起祖辈的期望，不顾旧情弃他而去。

　　Monroe同情Joshua，但他更害怕Nick也会变成那样，在自己最需要他的时候抛弃自己...

　　事实上Joshua并不是个坏人，他只是伤透了心。狼人是对待感情最专一的生物，他们从不在感情面前勾心斗角，也容不得一点背叛。如果换作是Monroe，恐怕他自己可能也会做出同样的事情来。

　　格林与狼人之间的感情太特殊，太难得，太脆弱，就像一件独一无二而又精巧易碎的艺术品，如果自己得不到，也不想让别人得到。

　　Monroe用鼻子顶着眼前的比萨，他不喜欢这上面的金枪鱼肉，太腥太咸了，他更喜欢Nick买的比萨...Nick总是知道他喜欢的口味...

　　他想着Nick，却突然嗅到了Nick的气味..Nick！“难道他找到这了？”Monroe想见他，但他又有点犹豫...

　　气味越来越浓，他环顾四周，发现只有厕所的帘子后面藏得下他。他躲了起来，静静听着屋子里的声音。

　　“You said he is here, where is he?”Monroe听见了Nick急躁的声音。

　　“Be patient! He must be there...”

　　Joshua的脚步声越来越近，但Monroe并不觉得自己已经做好了去见Nick的准备。

　　“There you go!”Joshua拉开了帘子，而Monroe则依然站在原地。

　　Monroe没有直视Nick，他不敢，也不想。他不知道如何跟Nick解释自己的逃避，不知道如何解释自己会出现在这里。但当Nick那张消瘦的脸从余光闯进他的眼睛里时，他否掉了自己心中所有的疑问...

　　Nick瘦了一大圈，面色苍白，神情憔悴，两颊留着浅浅的胡茬，眼眶深陷。Monroe起初还是小步走着，后来干脆大步扑进Nick的怀里。Nick现在这么瘦...甚至都有些难以支撑Monroe的重量...

　　“He followed me here. I guess he may just wanna figure out what was happening. But you know...I'm not a bad guy! I just couldn't let him go back to you...So I keep him here...”

　　Nick放下Monroe，终于红了眼眶。

　　“All right all right, don't cry in front of my eyes...In order to show my apology, I decide to help him to shift back! I know what you are going to say thank you...But! I'm not done yet!”

　　男人抓起茶几上的苹果啃了一大口，Nick也张着嘴，但显然他现在没兴趣吃什么苹果。

　　“There's only one way to shift back...He has to kill...He has to drink blood...fresh human blood...normal human...”

　　Nick的脑袋轰的一下又短了路。让Monroe杀人？这可是他最不想让Monroe做，也最不能接受的事情了...可如果这是唯一能让他复原的办法的话...让谁被杀会比较好？...罪犯？流浪汉？小红帽还是算了吧...也许可以是树林里的旅游者？

　　“Uh...If we feed him the blond...I mean not kill, just get some blood...Will that work?”

　　Juliette脱下大衣，所有人都瞪大了眼睛。

　　“Theoretically, yes...”

　　“Then let's do it! I want to play the good cop this time...”Juliette看看Nick，然后撸起自己的袖子，把前臂伸张Monroe。


	14. AFTERLIFE

　　Nick愣在哪里不知道该做些什么，他看见鲜的血从Juliette洁白的皮肤上流淌而下，看见血液染红了Monroe的嘴角，看见Joshua红着眼睛正克制着自己的欲望，看见Monroe呜咽了一声倒在地上。

　　说实话变形的过程并不怎么雅观，甚至有点恶心。三个人看着狼皮被撕扯变形，看着毛发成片脱落，被血液粘成一团，听着骨头折断又接合的声音...变回人形的Monroe浑身沾着血渍赤裸地蜷在地上。

　　“Well...I'd better find some clothes for him...”Joshua叼着苹果走开了。

　　“I should...uh...clean this mess...”Juliette比划了一下她的手臂，用眼睛瞄了瞄Monroe赤裸的下身，“You lucky bastard!”她按住前臂鲜红的牙印走去厨房。

　　Nick在浴缸里放满温水，把Monroe泡了进去。他用手梳理着Monroe额头的卷发，抚摸着他的脸颊和胡须，直到红色消退，露出他们本来的颜色。Monroe还没有醒，他现在看起来就像一位负伤的士兵，憔悴，疲惫，可怜...

　　“I don't know why you chose him...Maybe I will never know, But I hope you made the right choice...”Juliette清理好伤口，靠在厕所的门边，“I'm leaving, take good care of him and be careful...This world...seems to be more complicate than I thought...”

　　她拿起大衣往门口走去。

　　“Hey! Uh...Thank you...for everything...”

　　Juliette冲Nick笑笑，转身离开了。

　　Nick抚摸着Monroe的两颊，Monroe的呼气吹在Nick的手上，热，痒。

　　“N——”

　　“Ssh Ssh Ssh...Don't speak. You still need some rest...We will go back home soon...”

　　Monroe注意到Nick用了home而不是house...他闭上了眼睛重新缩进水里。

　　Joshua拿来了衣服放在沙发上，“Why are you doing this? What's your purpose?”

　　Joshua把胳膊搭在Nick的肩膀上，“No purpose...the Grimm job means nothing to me, but he...he means a lot...I became a Grimm just to be with him... ”

　　Nick看着水里的Monroe，感觉自己的灵魂终于又回到了身体里。

　　“Oh right right right...I almost forget this...A good news!...I noticed that you have a little preference when you are...you know...”Joshua挑挑眉毛，“The good news is that he won't shift again, He has developed the antibody to your blood when he shifted for the first time...So you can continue to do your...uh...things...”

　　水里的Monroe动了动耳朵，他偷听到了这句。

　　“Who the hell made these ruler?”

　　“How should I know! Now get out of my house and stop making me envy you!”

　　Nick清理好Monroe身上的血渍，扶着他钻进车里。Monroe身材高大，在车里只能缩成一团，再加上他那一套不合身又不合风格的衣服，Nick实在憋不住自己偷笑的冲动。

　　“Show your Mercy, please!”Monroe终于能翻白眼了，他狠狠的白了一下Nick。

　　“Sorry, I just can't......Why you keep shaking?”Nick发现他一直在抖，从手抖到脚。

　　“My bones are cracking and my skin is still numb! What do you expect me to do?”Monroe耸耸他披着小毯子的肩膀。

　　Nick没有说话，只是车子开回了Monroe的住处，一下车Monroe就注意到了门上的那片留言。

　　“Wow...This...this is touching...”

　　“Yeah...your neighbors quite miss you.”

　　“Just my neighbor?”Monroe把头凑近Nick的耳朵，故意问他。

　　Nick扭开红着脸跑去开门。

　　时间过了这么久，当Monroe再次回到这里的时候竟有种陌生的感觉。他坐到沙发上，Nick跟他并肩坐下，Monroe看见了酒瓶下的字条。

　　“This is sweet...”Monroe伸手想要拦住Nick，却被他挡住。 

　　“Don't move...”Nick环住Monroe的肩膀，把头贴到他的胸膛上，随着他的喘息起伏着，听着他的心跳。

　　“I miss you, you can't just run away again...”

　　“I know...I miss you too...So good to be back...”

　　“Yeah...So good...”

　　“...Nick?...”

　　“Hmm?”

　　“This thing...between us...Is it what people called love...?”

　　“...I don't think so...Love is for man and woman! Are you a Colorblind or something?”

　　“Well...Only when I was a wolf...”

　　“...Actually I prefer to call it the BOND instead of LOVE...But I do love you.”

　　“Fine...You are the Boss...But I still have one more thing to say...”

　　“What?”

　　“YOU GOTTA SEE MY PARENTS!”

**THE END**

I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart  
But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start  
You put your arms around me  
And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go  
You put your arms around me and I'm home

How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around  
I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown  
I hope that you see right through my walls  
I hope that you catch me,cause I'm already falling  
I'll never let a love get so close

The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved  
I never wanna leave you but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone  
I tried my best to never let you in to see the truth  
And I've never opened up  
I've never truly loved till you put your arms around me  
You are the one to hold my heart


End file.
